Fullbody
| jva=Hideo Ishikawa| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Seaman Recruit Fullbody (フルボディ三等兵, Furubodi Santōhei) is a marine serving under Captain Hina along with his friend, Jango. Appearance At the beginning of One Piece, he is an average sized marine that wore a purple pinstripe suit. His hair was well combed and he had a scar under his eye and bolts attached to his knuckles. Now he wears a marine cap, a navy blue shirt, orange checkered pants, and brown boots. He still has his bolts attached to his knuckles. Personality Fullbody was once a successful and arrogant Marine who loved entertaining women and considered himself to be a lady's man. However, after a series of unlucky events after meeting Sanji and the Straw Hats, he has somewhat changed. Relationships He has befriended Jango the hypnotist, the former first mate of the Black Cat pirates, after the two took part in a dancing contest. Since he admired Jango's dancing skills, he defended him in court after he was captured, at the cost of his own rank. Later, the two of them become followers and admirers of Hina, who, while appearing to find the two more of a bother than anything, allows them to follow her everywhere she goes. More then anything he Fullbody and Jango have become almost inseperatable to the point where Fullbody and Jango often mimic each others movement, dancing or acting in sync with each other and at times even act silly together. Abilities and Powers So far Fullbody has yet to display any particular abilities, but is an adept fighter, using a fighting style like boxing. He is a strong fighter but outclassed by most of the stronger fighters seen in the series thus far in terms of overall power. He also knows how to dance very well. During the Whitebeard war, unlike Jango he did not succumb to Luffy's Haki indicating of the two he has the stronger disposition. He had previously been an effective fighter in the Marines, but after he paired up with Jango has become a more goofy fighter, while still skilled in combat their silliness has been noted by Hina to be annoying. Weapons Fullbody uses his knuckle dusters as weapons; they make his boxing punches more lethal. History Skirmish at the Baratie, Demotion, and Joining Hina's Crew He was once a Lieutenant (大尉 Tai'i) with the nickname "Ironfist Fullbody" (鉄拳のフルボディ Tekken no Furubodi), and a suave ladies' man. When he is first introduced with a dialogue box, on his ship, he taunts Johnny and Yosaku calling them small time bounty hunters, provoking them to attack, however he easily managed to beat them. He then orders his crew to sink the Going Merry. Later inside the Baratie restaurant, Sanji ruins his date with a woman named Moodie. Fullbody puts a fly (Batchee) in the soup to get back at him. Sanji's continuing smug attitude leads Fullbody to smash the table at which he is sitting on prompting a fight with Sanji. He is later shown to have lost, held dangling from his neck and lectured on wasting food. Fullbody, with his ego in tatters, is later shown fleeing the Baratie, post to witnessing the attitude and fighting abilities of the staff after the pirate Gin breaks out of Fullbody's ship and walks into the restaurant. The next time Fullbody is seen, he is competing in a dance contest on Mirrorball Island. After coming in second place behind Jango (who was in disguise so as not to be caught by the authorities), the two become fast friends while remaining oblivious to the other's identity. This is not to last long though, as Fullbody's men find Jango's trademark clothes in an alleyway. As a pirate crew invades the island, Jango takes the opportunity to escape while Fullbody attempts to fight them off. He is thwarted when their leader takes a woman hostage, and Fullbody surrenders to keep her safe. Suddenly, Jango bursts back onto the scene to save his friend. Putting aside their allegiances, Jango and Fullbody wipe out the pirates. Fullbody still has his duties, however, and arrests Jango. But, as Jango is tried in court, Fullbody returns the favor and offers an objection dance which gets the whole courtroom caught up in a huge emotional dance-fest. Unable to deny the power of the men's friendship, the court acquits Jango on the condition that Fullbody be demoted to the rank of Seaman Recruit. Afterwards, Jango is about to hypnotize Fullbody into forgetting their friendship ever occurred (so that neither of their careers would be jeopardized in the future), when they both spot the beautiful Captain Hina. Inspired, they both become members of her crew. Fullbody later appears in Alabasta, sporting two iron plates and the nickname "Double Ironfist Fullbody" (両鉄拳のフルボディ Ryōtekken no Furubodi). Like his friend Jango, he is completely enamored of Hina and will do anything to please her. He and Jango attempt to prevent the Straw Hat Pirates from escaping Alabasta, but Mr 2 Bon Kurei tricks them by disguising his crew as the Straw Hats so that Luffy and the others could get away. Later on, Hina is seen defeating the last of the pirate while talking to Smoker with Fullbody and Jango standing by unharmed. Fullbody appears much later in the story, tracking down remaining members of Baroque Works with Jango and Hina on Holliday Island. He and Jango assist Hina in capturing Miss Valentine, and attempted to capture Mr. 5, Miss Goldenweek, and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (disguised as Mr. 3). However, the three were thwarted, and one of their ships was stolen by Baroque Works. War at Marineford creating a tsunami with his Devil Fruit powers.]] When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Fullbody reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Mariejois. He was seen screaming (with Jango) at the sight of the tsunamis created by Whitebeard. When Luffy and his fellow Impel Down escapees arrived at Marineford, Fullbody is seen wondering what Luffy is doing at Marineford.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 524 and Episode 421, Fullbody is seen gathering alongside his fellow Marines. He wasn't seen for the rest of the war. Major Battles *Fullbody vs. Johnny and Yosaku (Manga only) *Fullbody vs. Sanji *Fullbody vs. Jango (In a Dance Contest) *Fullbody vs. Tulip Pirates *Fullbody vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Fullbody vs. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei Filler Battle *Fullbody and his Subordinates vs. Straw Hat Pirates *Fullbody and Jango vs. Monkey D. Luffy Anime and Manga Differences *His quick battle against Johnny and Yosaku at the Baratie after he insulted them is not shown in the anime. Instead Johnny throws down the wanted posters on the Going Merry's deck to show how he and Yosaku go after pirates with large bounties and Fullbody ignores him. *In the anime, a scene was added at the beginning of the Loguetown arc in which Fullbody with his new subordinates encounters Luffy and his crew, moments after they discovers Luffy has a bounty of 30,000,000. They fight the pirates, but are easily defeated. This scenes makes a plothole when the marines shoot a cannonball at the Going Merry and Zoro slices it (at that time, Zoro did not have the ability to cut through steel). *Also during this encounter in the anime, Fullbody was already demoted thus contradicting the mini-arc "[[Jango's Dance Paradise|'Jango's Dance Paradise']]", due to not having met Jango yet. The reason for the demotion in this version was due to Fullbody tarnishing the Marine's image after his humiliating defeat by Sanji at the Baratie. *In the anime, a scene was added in the Marineford Arc in which Fullbody and Jango attack Luffy as he runs to rescue Ace. Jango tries to hypnotize Luffy into falling asleep but ends up hypnotizing himself and Fullbody. Trivia *Fullbody's name is a reference to the wine quality, as according to Eiichiro Oda in the SBS section. See also *Hina *Jango References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Lieutenants Category:Marine Seaman Recruits Category:East Blue Characters Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists